Ichiryusai Madarame
Ichiryusai Madarame is a major villain in Persona 5. He is the second target of the Phantom Thieves of Heart and is the boss in Museum of Vanity Arc. He is also the former master and adoptive father of Yusuke Kitagawa. In Japanese version, he is voiced by veteran voice actor Yukitoshi Hori, who is famous for voicing Gin in Detective Conan. In English version, he was voiced by Kyle Hebert, who previously dubbed Mitsuo Kubo and Shadow Mitsuo in Persona 4. Overview Madarame is a famous Japanese painter who adopted Yusuke Kitagawa when Yusuke's parents died. He has been claiming both Yusuke's and his other disciples' work as his own, propping up his own fame at the cost of his students'. His unwillingness to create his own work and his desire for fame create a Palace inside the collective unconscious where he transforms into Azazel, demon of Vanity. Madarame's Palace resembles a massive, gaudy art museum, titled the Museum of the Master Madarame, and it is based in the run-down atelier that he raised Yusuke in in the real world. In his Palace his Treasure resembles a painting, which is revealed to be the original, unedited Sayuri portrait. The painting in question is what the Treasure manifests as in the real world. History Madarame is an elderly man with a passion for the arts and pride in his impressive collection of art over the years. In truth, Madarame believes his advanced age and skill as a tutor gives him the right to treat his students as unpaid labor and a source of artwork to keep his fame and income (Shadow Madarame even refers to them as his livestock at one point). He has a very cynical view of art and beauty, seeing both primarily as an avenue to profit, and is extremely bitter about his lack of personal inspiration as an artist. He has no compunction about hiding artwork of his or his students and creating forgeries to sell as the original version. With his change of heart, he eventually informs the group to cover the picture's true intention, Madarame modified it into the Sayuri painting that he released to the public. Outraged after his shadow is defeated, Shadow Madarame clings onto the Sayuri painting and pleas to Yusuke to spare him. Though Yusuke does, he tells the Shadow to return to the real Madarame and repent for all the damage he caused. Yusuke then takes the Sayuri painting with him out of the Palace. As the Palace collapses, Shadow Madarame lets the Phantom Thieves know about a black masked person who had also infiltrated his Palace. Over the course of Yusuke's confidant, it was revealed Madarame didn't always act in the later hours of the night when a young Yusuke developed a bad fever. But over time, Madarame began to use his students in the way he was originally against. He was once a caring man but was only pressured by the society which valued money above anything else. After that, Madarame was corrupted and became selfish and phony as a result. Trivia *Madarame's public apology is believed to be a parody to the hysterical defense by politician Ryutaro Nonomura which went viral in Japan. Navigation Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fictionalized Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker